


paint me a picture

by princessdiana



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdiana/pseuds/princessdiana
Summary: maya asks for cory & topanga's blessing





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute rilaya fic i wrote like a week or so ago. not sure if i like it that much or not but...

maya plans on proposing to riley, tonight. she knows that the matthews’ will be okay with this. they’ve all seen it coming. riley and maya had been dating since their junior year in high school and were now two years out of college - everyone saw it coming, except for riley. and that was how maya wanted it. she wants to surprise riley, because she loves the look on her face when she was surprised; like when maya told her they were out of grape juice (when they weren’t) and surprised her with grape juice. she loves the look on riley’s face when riley realized that maya was doing something more romantic than usual. she loves every look that riley has ever worn on her face. and even though everyone knows it's coming and she knows that they would be okay with it, maya still wants to ask the matthews’ for their blessing before she proposes. so she tells riley she's doing an ‘art thing’, grabs her old sketchbook from middle school, and takes the subway to the matthews’ place.

pressing the button that she had pressed so many times, she hears the voice of what would soon be her future in laws. 

‘yes?’ topanga asks, her eyebrows furrow, because they had not expected any guests.

‘it’s me,’ maya says.

‘oh, come on up girls!’ topanga says, and maya can hear the smile in her voice.

‘um, actually, just girl, riley’s not with me,’ she admits.

‘oh, is everything okay?’ topanga’s voice goes from cheerful to concerned.

‘everything’s great, can i come up?’

‘of course, you’re buzzed in.’

maya runs up the stairs, through the hallway, until she finally reaches the door. out of breath, she opens the door to a curious cory and topanga. she takes a few deep breaths before she walks towards them and sets the sketchbook and her purse on their couch.

‘hi matthews, topanga,’ maya says with a smile, no matter how many times cory told her to call him by his name, mathews always stuck - old habits die hard.

‘what’s up? is there a reason you’re here? without riley?’ cory asks, his voice filled with the same concern that topanga had shown earlier.

‘yeah, riley can’t really be here when i have this conversation with you guys,’ maya says.

‘are you pregnant?’ topanga blurts out before she covers her mouth with both her hands.

‘no, we’re not trying to get pregnant,’ maya replies, with a laugh.

‘good, you guys should  _ at least  _ get married first!’ cory exclaims.

‘actually, that’s what i wanted to talk to you guys about.’

topanga gasps, cory smiles, and maya is so happy that she could cry. she isn't right now but she's sure she was going to start soon. 

‘so you’re gonna ask her?’ topanga asks, tears forming in her eyes.

‘yeah,’ maya nods, smiling. ‘i just wanted to come here and ask for your blessing before i did it.’

‘of course you have our blessing, maya. you’ve had it from the moment you went through riley’s window,’ cory says, with a warm smile. ‘you know, i always knew you two would get married. even when you were kids.’

‘you did?’ maya and topanga ask  simultaneously.

he nods and replies, ‘auggie and i predicted it when you two were fighting over the short stack of pancakes debacle of 2015.’

topanga goes over to where maya is standing to wrap her arms around her shoulders and gives her a side hug. maya lets herself sink into her arms, and thinks to herself that this is the second family that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. cory sits down on the couch, accidentally sitting on the sketchbook that maya had put there.

‘ow! what am i sitting on?’ cory cries, with a yelp. he stands up and grabs the sketchbook from under him and asks, ‘maya, what’s this?’

‘just read the note on the inside, matthews.’

'when you gave me those colored pencils, you told me if something beautiful ever happened to paint you a picture so here you go,' the note says. cory picks up the sketchbook to see pages and pages of portraits that maya had painted of riley.


End file.
